You've Got Mail
by XenaLin
Summary: Who are they talking to? Loosely based on the movie.. WillKaren story.. Rating might get higher, who knows.. NOW FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No ownership..**

Chapter 1.

Hatlawyer: So, how've you been?

Smistress: I've been good. You?

Hatlawyer: I've been good. I've been waiting for you.

Smistress: You have? How come?  
Hatlawyer: Coz I like talking to you.

Smistress: I like talking to you too.

Will smiled as he saw that last line. On his birthday a couple of months ago he had gone into the chatroom 40+ just for the fun of it. He never thought that he would start talking for an extended time with someone in there, at least not a woman. Smistress had only let him know that she was a woman and lived in New York. He had told her that he was a man and also lived in New York. He got offline and got out of his bed to get dressed, eat breakfast and go to work. The weather in New York was crisp and clear as fall was there and the leaves were dancing through the air as the wind was blowing through the trees.

He walked to work, whistling a happy tune as people passing by him turned around after him and started to smile.

He got to his office and entered the building with a big smile on his face, making people around him smile too.

"What's with the face Truman?" his boss asked as he entered Will's office.

"What face sir?" he asked and rose from his chair to greet his boss.

"That smiley thing" he answered. "Met someone?"

"Maybe" Will said and sat down again.

"Really? Who is he?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, I met her online."

"Wait a minute? Her? I thought you were gay?"

"I am, but .. I don't know, she just makes me feel good about myself."

"Sounds like you're in love with a woman then Truman" his boss said and left.

Will stared after his boss. 'He must be insane, I'm gay for crying out loud' he thought.

He sat in front of the computer and was very tempted to go online again just to see if she was there. He loved talking to her, he loved the way she made him feel about himself and she was really listening to him when he said something, at least it felt like she did. He wanted to go online but he didn't, he knew he had to catch up on some paperwork so he got right to it. After all, the faster he got through it, the faster he could go online again.

'This is insane' he thought, 'I can't wait to go online just to see if she's there. It both sounds and feels weird, but I like it.'

He started with his paperwork and suddenly it was past lunchtime. He heard a knock on the door and looked up.

"Hey, where have you been? I thought we had plans for lunch" his best friend said.

"I'm sorry Grace, I just lost track of time" he answered and got out of his chair to give his friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Work? Or pleasure?" she asked.

"What? I was working" he said.

"Fine, don't tell me, come on, we both gotta eat, take me out to lunch" Grace said and dragged him out of his office to one of their favourite lunchrestaurants.

_Grace Adler Interior Design office_

"Karen, I'm going out for lunch" Grace Adler said. "What am I saying, you can't even hear me." With that Grace left.

Karen Walker was sitting at her desk, flipping through her thick Vogue magazine. She was restless, she had everything in it and yet she flipped through the pages like she didn't. She wanted to go online to see if he was there.

She had started to chat with this guy in a chatroom for people 40+, just for the fun of it, and suddenly she had met him. The only thing she knew about him was that he was a lawyer and a guy, and that he lived in New York City. She had told him that she was a woman and lived in New York City too. That was the only thing they both knew about each other and they had agreed on keeping it that way too. No more questions about work, livingquarters, names of friends or which part of the city they lived in. They just talked about life in general and things they liked.

-----------------------------

A/N A first chapter...good or bad? R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No ownership..**

Chapter 2.

"Karen, did anyone call for me while I was on lunch?" Grace asked when she came rushing through the door to her office.

Karen barely looked up from her magazine.

"What? No? Honey, what's that you're wearing?"

"It's the same thing I wore this morning" Grace said. "And weren't you supposed to go with Jack for lunch?"

"What? Oh my goodness, yes I was" she got in a hurry to pack up her things and rushed out of the office, almost tripping on her high heels.

'Weird' Grace thought, 'she's never late to get out of this office, what's wrong with her?'

Karen hurried out of the office and took the elevator down and took the limo to the restaurant where she was going to eat lunch with Jack. She found him standing outside the restaurant waiting for her.

"Where the hell have you been?" he yelled at her.

"I'm sorry poodle" she said trying to smooth things over. "I lost track of time, I found something in that Vogue magazine I wanted and just stared at it" she tried to save herself.

"Kare, you've got everything in that magazine, I can't believe you read it anyway" Jack said, clearly annoyed.

"Shall we go inside and eat?" she asked, ignoring his remark and looped her arm in his.

They went inside and Karen was immediately greeted by the owner and shown to their table.

During their lunch, Karen seemed to be far away and Jack sighed. She had been acting really strange lately.

"Karen, what's the matter with you?" he asked.

She looked up from her plate, which she hardly had touched.

"What? Nothing poodle" she smiled at him.

"Karen, you've been acting weird all week and now you were late today, that never happens" he said.

"Oh honey, it is nothing really" she said, still smiling at him.

"Oh my God, you've met someone" Jack said and gasped.

"What? No? Who would I meet?" she said.

"Come on Kare, I already told you, you've got the sass, the class and the ass to have a gorgeous hunk of a man fall for you" Jack said and looked at her with admiration in his eyes.

"Well" she said finally after a few seconds of silence. "A while ago I went online and got into this chatroom."

"Wait a minute, you know how to work a computer?" Jack asked.

She looked at him like he was a dimwit.

"Duh" she said, "anyway, I went into this chatroom and started talking to this amazing guy" she continued. "He makes me feel like, I dunno, like I'm a better person."

"Wow, sounds like you're in love then Kare" Jack said and smiled.

"Don't be ridicolous, I haven't even met him in real life" Karen said and took a sip of her martini.

"Doesn't matter, you're in love" Jack said in a teasing kind of way.

"I'm not Jackie, drop it" she said, starting to sound irritated.

He dropped the subject and went on with his lunch as he watched her from the corner of his eye. She was picking in her food, smiling foolishly to herself.

'Oh yeah, she's in love' he thought and smiled secretly.

Their lunch was eaten within an hour or so, since Jack was hungry after waiting for her for an hour or so. After lunch, they went to Barney's on a shopping spree.

Jack wanted new clothes and Karen couldn't deny him, since he after all was her poodle, but she could hardly wait to get to her computer and get online to see if he was there or if he at least had written an email to her.

The shopping spree lasted for several hours since Jack found loads he wanted and Karen bought it for him as she always did. Finally Jack saw this gorgeous man that he started to flirt with, while Karen rolled her eyes.

Finally a few hours later, Jack dropped Karen off at her mansion.

"See you tomorrow then Kare" he said and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, we sure do poodle" she answered and gave his cheek a little peck.

She waved goodbye to him as he disappeared from her doorway and into the crowds of New York City.

She slowly closed the door and went upstairs to the library where she now had a laptop and went online.

"You've got mail" she heard the electronic voice say.

She smiled and opened her mailbox.

_Hey Smistress_

_I don't know what to say in this email, but I really miss you when I'm not online. I miss reading your messages and I miss everything about you telling me what's going on. _

_Today, I was walking to work and I actually whistled, I don't know why, people were walking past me and they started to smile and it rubbed off everywhere I walked, it was amazing.  
I hope you got to your lunch safe and sound that you were supposed to have with your friend, wish it was me though that you were having lunch with.  
I guess I have to quit now, 'cause I'm going home for today._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours sincerely_

_Hatlawyer_

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N R&R people... hope it's good_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No ownership..**

Chapter 3.

Will hurried home to see if she had answered to his email. He took a cab home for once, just to get home faster.

Well home he threw his jacket and tie on the couch and sat down at the table and went online.

"You've got mail" he smiled when he heard the electronic voice say those three words.

_Dear HatLawyer_

_I don't know either what to write in this email._

_I just got home and I couldn't wait to get online and check my mailbox. _

_I got so happy when I heard those three little electronic words "You've got mail". That means that I've got a mail, from you. _

_My lunch went alright with my friend, he and I went shopping afterwards. I was a little late for the lunch though and he got mad at me but we figured everything out and we are friends again, as we have been for years now. _

_I hope you and I will continue this for years too. _

_Well I gotta go now_

_Yours truly_

_Smistress_

Will smiled when he read the mail. He even re-read it twice and smiled bigger for everytime. He didn't even hear Grace come home and he jumped when he noticed her stand just next to him, staring at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Didn't you hear me say "hi"?"

"No, sorry, I was a little busy" he answered.

"Doing what? Reading emails? From anyone I know?" she sounded curious.

"No, you don't" Will said and closed the lid to his laptop.

She got the hint and dropped the subject, starting to ramble on about this cute guy she had seen on her way home. Will didn't pay that much attention to her, he was to busy thinking about his email and what he would write next time. Finally, Grace had stopped ranting and sat down in front of the TV instead. He got an idea and went to his bedroom, going online.

Hatlawyer: Hi, I took a chance and saw that you were online.

Smistress: Hi. I'm glad you did.  
Hatlawyer: How was your day?  
Smistress: It was good. Yours?  
Hatlawyer: Good. It got better when I got home and saw your email.  
Smistress: Same for me.  
Hatlawyer: So, what do you work with?  
Smistress: Honey, we agreed on not talking about our jobs or friends.  
Hatlawyer: Yeah, but I wanna know what you do.  
Smistress: Sorry but ... no.

Will let it go, a little frustrated since he wanted to know everything about her, but he knew they had agreed on not talking about jobs or friends or anything so he let it go.

Hatlawyer: My friend wanted to know who the email was from that I was reading when she got home. I told her no, she didn't. Haha.  
Smistress: Good for you, haha.  
Hatlawyer: Yeah, I could hardly tell her now, could I? Haha.  
Smistress: Might be a little hard.

They talked for well past midnight, when Will finally felt that if he was going to be able to get up in the morning he had to sleep.

Hatlawyer: I'm sorry sweetie but I gotta go to sleep now if I'm going to be able to get up to work tomorrow. It's past midnight.  
Smistress: Yeah, well I should turn in too.

Hatlawyer: Yeah, well goodnight then.  
Smistress: Goodnight.

Will closed his laptop and laid down beneath his covers, closed his eyes and smiled.

_Karen's mansion_

Karen was sitting in the library while talking online with this amazing guy. She hoped that one day they would be able to meet and get to know each other on a physical plane rather than a cyber one.

She yawned a little, stretched her arms above her head and closed her laptop and got out of the loveseat she'd been sitting in.

She took her time getting ready in her magnificent bathroom and then she went and laid down in her very expensive bed made with very expensive sheets.

She pulled the covers over her, closed her eyes and smiled.

------------------------------------

A/N I'm really sorry for this chapter being short and bad ... anyway R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 4.

"Gracie, are you ready?" Will asked as he walked into her office.

He barely glanced at Karen and just for being polite he greeted her.

"Cruella" he said and barely nodded.

"Wilma" she said just as polite and looked up at him for a second before looking down into her Vogue magazine again.

Grace grabbed her coat and purse and said:  
"Karen, we're going for lunch, will be back in an hour or so."

"Sure honey" Karen said, not even looking up.

"Why do I bother?" Grace said and rolled her eyes before walking out of the office closely followed by Will, who secretly took a quick look at Karen again, he only saw her back. He smiled.

Grace and Will went to their favourite lunchrestaurant. While they were eating they talked.

"You've been acting weird lately Will" Grace said and took a bite of her salad.

"I have?"

"Yeah, what's the matter with you? You're being online all the time, who're you talking to?"

"No one in particular."

"Come on Will, you can do better than that, do you honestly think I belive that?"

He looked her, hopefully nodding his head but when he saw the look in her eyes, he swallowed his food, sighed and started talking.

"On my birthday this year, I got into a chatroom for 40+ just for the fun of it. I started talking to this ... person and it just went from there. We've been talking ever since."

"Well, sounds and looks to me like my little Will is in love" Grace said and smiled.

"Don't be stupid Gracie, I've never met this person in real life" Will said and continued on his food.

"So? You don't have to meet someone to fall in love with them, it's enough to talk to them sometimes" Grace said and smiled even bigger.

Will didn't answer her but concentrated on eating.

_At Grace's office_

Karen sat at her desk, flipping through yet another magazine while holding her martiniglass in her free hand, every now and then taking a sip.

"Karen, take me to lunch" Jack said as he came in looking all down and out.

"Aww, poodle, come here" she said and put her glass down.

Jack sat down on his knees next to her while she took his head in her hands.

"What is it now?" Karen asked as she looked into his clear blue eyes.

"I got fired, again" Jack said and pouted.

"Aww, what for?"

"For flirting with the customers, I dunno, I wasn't paying that much attention to what my boss said 'cause I was checking out a guy."

Karen giggled and rose from her chair, grabbing her coat and handing it to Jack to help her on with it before taking her purse and together they walked out of the office and went to lunch.

At the fancy restaurant of Karen's pick, they sat down at a table in a private part of the room and ordered their drinks and food.

"Karen, you've been acting really weird lately" Jack said while he was watching her swirling her martini with olives.

"What do you mean poodle? I'm acting like I always am" she answered and looked at him questioningly.

"Um, no you don't" Jack said.

"I don't know what you mean poodle?"

"Come on Kare, tell me what's been going on, you're always online."

"I'm not."

Jack gave her a look and she caved.

"OK, you've worn me down" she said and sighed. "A while ago, I went into this chatroom and started talking to an amazing guy. He's really amazing, I've never talked to anyone like I am talking to him."

"Sounds like you're in love with this guy" Jack said and smiled.

"Honey, I told you I'm not, I've never even met him" she said and rolled her eyes at him.

-----------------------------

A/N Good? Bad? R&R people


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 5.

_Dear HatLawyer_

_I wish I could tell you all about my life, but since we agreed we wouldn't get that personal, so I won't, but I just gotta say that I am so irritated on my boss's friend. He is so irritating and mean. He always calls me names and picks on me. _

_I try not to say anything back, but he really gets to me and hurts me sometimes. I wish I could talk to you in person, but this will have to do. _

_I didn't mean to make your day worse if you feel like that after reading this, but I had to get it out before I break down. My friends don't know that I have emotions. They think I'm this mean, egoistic bitch that has no feelings whatsoever, I do, but you seem to be the only one to know this. _

_Until next time._

_Yours truly_

_Smistress_

Will read it several times and each time his heart broke for his friend. He couldn't believe that someone was feeling like this. He felt really bad for her and wished that he could be there for her at that very moment.

"Will, what's for dinner?" he suddenly heard Grace's voice as she came through the frontdoor.

"Jeez, you are hardly inside the door and you ask what's for dinner? How about you making it yourself?" he said.

"What's up with the attitude?" Grace asked and pointed at him.

"Nothing, I just read something disturbing" he answered. "As for dinner, do it yourself."

"What's good about living with your gay best friend if he doesn't cook for you?" she asked and raised her eyebrows.

He didn't answer but gave in and went to the kitchen after going offline and turned the laptop off to save the battery.

Grace sat down in the couch and picked up a magazine as Will was making dinner. Suddenly the door burst open and Jack came inside with happy steps.

"Hello G, hello Chunky" he greeted.

"Weren't you supposed to eat dinner with Karen?" Grace asked.

"Yes, but she cancelled on me, something about getting some botox or something, I really wasn't paying that much attention" Jack said and sat down next to Grace and taking the magazine she was reading to check out a hunky guy that was on the cover.

"Hey, I was reading that" Grace complained and tried to take it back.

"You were" Jack said.

"Give it back" Grace said.

"No!"

"Give it back" she started to raise her voice, reaching over Jack to get it out of his hand.

He held it as far away as possible, resulting in Grace bending over him, making them both fall over on the couch. She climbed over him, keeping his arm in place and snatched the magazine back.

"Ha ha" she said and rushed into her bedroom with the magazine in her hand.

"So Will, what's for dinner?" Jack asked as soon as Grace had disappeared.

"What was that about?" Will asked.

"Nothing, I was just messing with her" Jack said laughing.

"You're mean" Will said and laughed.

"I know, but it's fun, so what's for dinner" Jack asked again.

"A plate of 'You don't live here so go do your own dinner'" Will said.

"What's with the mood and the 'tude?" Jack asked and pointed at him.

"Nothing" Will said and continued with the cooking.

The smell of fried chicken and potaotes were swaying through the air and one second after the table was all set up, Grace appeared and sat down.

"How'd you know it was finished?" Jack asked.

"Her nose is uncanny" Will said and sat down.

"I love fingerfood" Grace said, ignoring Will's comment.

"Hey, it's not fingerfood" Will said. "I've told you that before, chicken isn't necessary fingerfood, just 'cause you eat it with yours."

"Hey mr, chill out" Grace said. "Don't bite our heads off just 'cause you read something disturbing. What was it anyway?"

"Nothing, just drop it" Will said and took a sip of his wine.

"No, it's obviously disturbing you and you take it out on us, what is it Will?" Grace asked.

Will didn't answer, but just kept on eating.

"Will" Grace said and took his hands in hers, making him drop his fork and knife and look her in the face. "What is it Will?"

"I .. I just got an email. This friend I've been emailing with wrote something that really disturbed me. I couldn't believe that she goes through this alone."

"What? Who? A woman?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack, I do have friends that in fact biologically are women" Will answered.

"So, what did she say?" Grace asked, ignoring their bickering. "Wait a minute, a woman" she added a second later when it hit her what he had said.

"Yes, a woman" Will answered and withdrew his hands from Grace's. "I don't know what it is, but she always makes me feel good about myself, she makes me feel like a better person."

"Will, you're gay, you can't be in love with this woman" Grace said.

"Yes, I know I'm gay and I'm not in love with her, but I feel like she's so close to me, like we're one and the same."

Grace sat and just stared at him, as did Jack.

"I can't expect either of you to understand this, but I feel connected to her somehow" Will said.

-----------------------------------------

A/N What will happen? R&R people


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 6.

_Karen's mansion_

Karen sat in her mansion, all alone in the library. She held on to a glass of martini without the olives this time and had her laptop opened. Suddenly a pling was heard and she looked at the screen and smiled a sad smile when she saw the message he sent her.

Hatlawyer: Hi, I took a chance again and messaged you. I just read your latest email and it saddens me that you're feeling this way. Haven't you tried to talk to your friends?

She answered:

Smistress: No, they wouldn't understand anyway, what they know now is all they've ever seen of me.

Hatlawyer: So sad to hear that, but maybe a change is in order?

Smistress: Yeah, maybe.

They talked for an hour or so before they both realized that they had to quit. Karen went offline, took her sleepingpills and washed them down with another martini without olives. She changed into her black, satin night gown and settled in her big, empty bed. She put down her martiniglass on the nightstand, turned off the light and tried to go to sleep. She couldn't however, all she could think about was her cyberfriend, her reallife friends and the fact that she nowadays was all alone. Stanley, her husband had died about a year ago, her stepkids were living with their real mother. All she had in the house to talk to was Rosario and even she couldn't fill in the empty feeling Karen felt when she was lying in the big bed all alone. She felt her eyes well up with warm, salt tears and for once she just let them fall. Her sobbings echoing in the big, empty room and she wished so hard that Stanley still was alive, or that at least someone was there to give her some comfort so she wouldn't have to be alone, or sleep alone in the big bed.

_Will's apartment_

Will sat in his bed alone, chatting with his friend online. After an hour they realized they had to get some sleep. Will did what he usually does before he went to bed, brush teeth, change into his pyjamas and called Jack to tell him what he wore in bed, like they always did.

When he finally went to bed, all he could think about was his friend. She really listened to him, like he listened to her. She felt miserable, he could sense it and he wasn't there to help her through it. He knew that her husband was dead, but he didn't know how or when. The way she spoke told him that she was sad and alone.

_Grace Adler Design office the next day_

Karen sat at her desk as usual, filing her nails while she every now and then took a sip from her martini. The door burst open and Will walked in.

"Gracie, where are you?" he called for her.

There was no answer.

"Gracie?" he called again.

"Where's Grace?" he asked Karen.

"What? Oh honey, I think she's on a lunch with a client, I don't know, I wasn't paying that much attention to what she said. She had that horrific polka dot shirt on and I was blinded by it."

"You are some assistant" Will said sarcasticly.

"Yes, I know honey. I'm fab" she answered and held out her hands before she started filing her nails again.

"That's not what I meant" Will hissed.

The two had come on the wrong foot with each other from the beginning and neither of them did anything to improve their relationship.

"Then what do you mean?" she asked. "If you don't mean I'm fab, which I really think that you really think I am, then what do you mean?"

"I mean that you are not a good assistant. Gracie should never have hired you, a monkey can do a better job than you."

"Why thank you for that, Wilma" she said bitterly "but there are no monkeys in America, except you and you don't work for her so you must be wrong about the monkey doing a better job than me."

Just then Grace walked in and when she heard Karen's bitter answer she stepped in.

"OK, now Will go sit over there, Karen file away on your nails and drink that martini of yours." She turned to Will. "What is it? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd take you to lunch, since I don't have anything else for today" he answered.

"That's sweet of you, but I already had lunch, with a client."

"Yes that so called assistant of yours told me."

"Yeah, well she assists every once in a while."

"You shouldn't have hired her" Will said bitterly.

"Why are you so angry at her? Why do you accuse her of stuff all the time and why are you so bitter at her?" Grace asked.

Will was caught off guard, he hadn't counted on Grace to defend her.

"I don't know" he answered. "I honestly don't know."

------------------------------

A/N How could Will do this? What will happen with them? R&R people ..


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 7.

_Much later that day_

Smistress: Hi, I saw that you were online.

Hatlawyer: Hi and yes, obviously I am.

Smistress: I had the most awful day today, my boss's friend yelled at me again today. He told me I shouldn't have been hired. Luckily my boss defended me, but I am still sad. It hurt me, deep.

Hatlawyer: I understand. I haven't had the best of days either. I have been yelled at too today, by my friend's assistent.

Smistress: Really? Then you understand what I'm going through.

Hatlawyer: Yes, I do.

Will sat in his bed with his laptop in his lap, leaned back comfortable into his pillow against the headboard, typing and reading. What she had said started to make him think. Had she been yelled at by her boss's friend? And he himself had been yelled at by his friend's assistent. That could be a coincidence, but could it actually be Karen he was chatting with? 'No' he shook his head at his thoughts. 'She didn't even know how to use the computer, let alone type on it, but maybe it was her after all.'

He tried to ignore his thoughts, but one they had settled in his brain he couldn't get rid of them. What was his feelings towards his cyberfriend. His real feelings. He thought long and hard about it and suddenly it dawned on him, he was in love with his cyberfriend. Imagine that. He was in love with a woman. It came to him all crystalclear without any doubts at all.

How did he feel about Karen then? They both had come on the wrong foot with each other from the start, but the fact is that he was really worried about her drinking and popping pills all the time, everyday. She was a beautiful, attractive woman that shouldn't do those things. Sure she could be a mean bitch sometimes, but who wasn't that sometimes? He himself was just that, sometimes. Suddenly he felt really guilty about yelling at Karen earlier that day. He should do something about that, maybe he should change his ways around her, actually be nice to her for a change. Yes, he should try that the very next day even. He was going to take Gracie out to lunch, and he would swing by her office to pick her up, so he was going to say something nice to Karen when he was there. Maybe she would bite his head off, but he was going to be calm and nice to her.

Hatlawyer: I'm sorry sweetie, but I really gotta go now, I have to cook dinner for me and my friends. I always do that it seems.

Smistress: Oh ok, um I guess I will see you when I see you then.

Hatlawyer: Yes, and hopefully that will be sooner rather than later.

Smistress: So do I. Bye honey.

Hatlawyer: Bye.

'Smistress sure use the word "honey" alot' Will thought. 'Just like Karen does.' He once again shook the thought out of his head. Karen didn't know how to work a computer, let alone type on it.

He went offline, got out of bed, changed to his sweats and got out to the kitchen to start with the dinner.

_Next day around lunchtime_

Will walked into Grace's office and saw that Grace was nowhere to be seen. Karen however sat at her desk, this time she was not reading her magazine or filing her nails. She was on her computer.

'Oh my God' Will thought, 'she knows how to work the computer.'

He snuck up behind her to read over her shoulder and saw that she was typing an email to send to one "Hatlawyer".

Will forgot all about him being nice to Karen and to pick up Grace for lunch. He turned on the spot and went back to his office. He bought himself a sandwich on the way. He needed to be alone and think. 'Karen is Smistress' he thought, 'but how is that possibe? Smistress is a nice, soulful and hurting person, Karen is neither of those things. How can she be like that online and be like she is in person?'

-------------------------------

A/N My my, things are coming to a solution, finally he knows who Smistress really is, but what will he do now? R&R people if you wanna find out ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No ownership .. **

Chapter 8.

Will sat in his chair at his office in thoughts. Every now and then he took a bite out of his sandwich and took a sip from the waterbottle that was positioned on his desk.  
'How could this be?' he thought. 'How can Karen be Smistress? Smistress and Karen are so different.'

Suddenly he remembered that Karen had been writing an email to him when he was looking over her shoulder. He turned on his computer and logged on.

"You've got mail" he heard the electronic voice say and he saw the mailbox pop open.

He saw that she had sent him an email, hesitantly he opened it. He was all mixed up emotionally now and he didn't know if he wanted to read it, but finally he did.

_Dear HatLawyer_

_I am still sad from the yelling from my boss's friend. I don't understand what his problem is? OK, we came off on the wrong foot the first time we ever met, but now? I wish I knew what I could do so he would stop yelling at me, accusing me of being a bad assistent, the namecalling and the constant harassment over my eating- and drinkinghabits. I can see that my boss is getting irritated and sad at him for doing all the things he does and saying all the things he says. He is her best friend, they're living together even, and here am I, I am her assistent and a close friend. We even hang out together on our sparetime, and I love that. I can be seen as a coldhearted bitch, but I do have feelings even though I never show them. I have learned that over the years. As a young kid, my mother used me, she was a con artist, marrying rich guys and she used me as a prop. She started using me when I was 5 years old and it continued up until I was in my late teenage years when I finally had enough and broke free of her. I got married to young, and that ended up in a quick divorce. Then I got married again, this time he abused me and I got out of it after a while and divorced him. I was recently married for my third time, but, well you know that my husband died not long ago. Now I'm single and should be living life, instead I hang out with my boss and her friend who yells at me and his friend that is very cute, but has the attention span of a five-year-old. Oh, and he's gayer than Christmas. From what Grace told me, her yelling friend is also gay.  
I really don't mind hanging out with them, but I feel like I'm intruding on them when we hang out all the time and I can tell that the yelling gay isn't to happy about it. _

_Oh, anyway, I am sorry if I have made your day sad or dark but I had to get it out .. _

_Thanks for listening to me._

_Yours truly_

_Smistress_

Will had tears in his eyes when he read about her life, he found that he now understood her a little bit more and why she was the way she was. He had to try to get along with her. She was Grace's assistent and close friend after all. Grace meant everything to him as did Jack. Karen was an acquired taste that he must learn to like he thought, and he just started.

He finished his sandwich and grabbed the waterbottle and headed back to Grace's office. He walked there, it was a nice clear day. The sun was shining, even though it didn't give that much warmth anymore as summer had passed. He pulled his coat closer around his body as the wind blew.

_The office of Grace Adler Designs_

Will entered the office and saw exactly what he had left, Karen's back. This time however she wasn't on the computer, she was reading her magazine holding a martiniglass in her hand.

Grace was at her desk, drawing on her sketches.

"Hi, are you ready?" Will greeted her as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hi, is it lunch already?" she looked up from her drawing.

"Well, a little past actually, I was late from the office."

"OK, let me just get this sketch finished and we can go for lunch" Grace said and went back to work.

Will turned around and saw Karen sit and stare intently into her magazine. He noticed her every now and then glaring at his direction through the corner of her eye.

"Hi Karen" he greeted her with a neutral voice.

She looked up and gave him a fake smile.

"Hi Wilma" she greeted back.

He sighed inwardedly but he controlled himself.

"Do you want to come with us or do you and Jack have plans?" he asked her.

She was caught off guard and dropped her mask for a second but quickly gained it back.

"Why, thanks for the offer honey but I do have plans with Jack" she said almost sounding friendly.

Grace looked up from her work and was very surprised at seeing both her friends behave like they did.

----------------------------------

A/N Well, what will happen next with Karen and Will? Wanna find out? Then R&R people ..


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 9.

Will and Grace walked out of her office for lunch. Karen was seemingly sitting flipping through her magazine, waiting for Jack to arrive. In her mind however, she was going through what just had happened. Why was Will all of a sudden so nice to her? What had gotten into him? She had no idea, but she was happy that he hadn't yelled at her this time even though she called him 'Wilma'. She didn't know why she called him that, it was mean. OK it had been fun in the beginning since she knew he was gay and when he acted all feminine she would call him that, and that had spread to her calling him that everywhere, in any situation. Now she didn't even thought it was funny anymore and yet she continued to call him that, just because he pressed to many of her buttons.

She opened her laptop and went online. No electronic voice told her she had mail, which made her really sad. Maybe he just hadn't seen her mail yet.

"Hey Kare, I'm here now so you can take me out to lunch" she heard Jack's squeaky voice behind her.

She spun around and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Hi poodle" she greeted and washed down one of her pills with the rest of her martini before grabbing her coat and purse and together with Jack went out to the waiting limo and to lunch.

_Later that evening in Will's apartment_

Will sat in his bed with his laptop open. He read her latest email once more. He realized that he did have feelings for Karen since she was Smistress. He was thinking about writing back to her, but he didn't know how to write. Since he now knew who she was, the excitement kind of was gone, the thrill in writing the emails had been that he didn't know who she was and now that he did he wasn't as anxious anymore. He knew about her childhood and past life a little bit and that made him understand her more, but knowing who she was also made him confused. He didn't know where he stood anymore. He had been in love with Smistress but he had hated Karen, well he had not hated her but he had really not been liking her that much.

"Will, when is dinner ready?" he heard Grace's voice coming from the couch in the livingroom.

He sighed and closed his laptop without anything written, and went out to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Why don't you surprise me someday and make dinner yourself?" he asked Grace as he passed the couch.

"It's not as fun as sitting here and watch you do all the work" she answered and gave him her best smile.

He couldn't help but laugh at her, this was what she did and he never learned. He always walked right into her traps. He loved her anyway. She was his best friend who had stuck by him even after he came out. Now however, since he figured out he was in love with Karen, he must re-think his sexuality. He still was into guys but now he was in love with a woman. He thought that he must be bisexual now then.

While he was cooking he thought about what Grace and Jack would say when he told them what had happened? That he was in love with a woman and with Karen of all women?

When dinner was set on the table, Grace and Will sat down only to be interrupted by Jack and Karen who came through the frontdoor like two excited kids, bouncing up and down.

"Jack, stop bouncing" Will said, slightly annoyed.

"Is Chunky in a bad mood today?" Jack said but stopped bouncing and pouted.

"No, but your bouncing will make me in a bad mood" Grace said and threw a napkin at him.

Will got out of his chair and set the table with two more plates. Jack sat down immediately. He was hungry. Karen was a little more hesitant. As she took her coat off Will got up from his chair and offered to take it and hung it up. He even pulled out a chair for her as she sat down.

Both Jack, Grace and Karen were stunned. This wasn't their Will.

-----------------------

A/N Well what you guys think? Not my best chapter, but I hope it will due ... R&R please .


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 10.

Dinner went without any mishaps or a fight between any of the four. Will kept his mouth shut the entire meal, which was especially was freaking Grace out.

When the meal was done and Karen and Jack had disappeared so they would avoid doing any cleaning, Grace turned to Will.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"What?" Will looked confused.

"That thing with the chair and Karen?"

"What? All I did was take her coat and pull out her chair, that's what a host does, not to mention a gentleman."

"Not you" Grace said.

"Why not me?"

"Well for starters, you hate her."  
"No I don't."

"You've said so yourself."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't" Will started to get annoyed.

"Maybe not in so many words, but you've implied it."

"No I didn't."

"Come on Will, you guys have been at each others throat form the start. I have to get between you two before you kill each others. What about the other day huh? You said that I shouldn't have hired her as an assistent."

Will sat down. He knew she was right. He had hated her. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. How could he have done that? How could he have treated her that way and not notice it. How could he not have figured out who Smistress really was earlier. He so recognized all the emails now from real life. He rubbed his face. How could he have been so blind? He had to make it up to Karen somehow.

"Hello, Will?" Grace snapped her fingers in front of his face and finally he reacted.

He jumped slightly at the sound and looked up at her.

"Where were you? I was talking to you."

"Yeah I know, I zoomed out."

"Duh, I noticed. Seriously Will, there is something wrong and I can tell. You can't hide it from me. You know I'll eventually find out sooner or later."

Will knew that she was right. She always did. He might as well tell her everything, but he also knew that she had a way of getting secrets out as fast as she got a hold of them. He didn't want Jack or Karen to know that he knew who Smistress was. He had a feelig Jack knew that Karen was online. How was he going to break it to all three? Grace and Jack would probably go through the roof, but how would Karen react? He had no idea. A plan started to form in his head.

"Will, come on, just tell me." Grace started to get impatient.

Will came back to reality again, realizing he had to tell her right now, otherwise she would probably give him a really hard time until he did tell her. If he did it now it would save him some of the pain in the ass she could be sometimes.

"Alright fine, I'll tell you, but you have to keep it to yourself. Noone else can know, and I mean noone Grace" Will said and pointed at her, warning her for saying anything to anyone.

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Grace said and placed her hand over her heart, while she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Promise me Grace, and show me both hands, no crossed fingers behind your back."

She rolled her eyes but showed him both hands as she promised.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone."

He gave her a look of warning and then said:

"Fine, you know that woman I've been chatting with online?"

"Yeah?"

"Well recently I found out who she really is."

"And? Oh my God don't tell me it's mother Teresa?"

"What? No you dimwit" Will said. "It's Karen."

"What? Karen? She can't even use a computer, much less type on it."

"That's what I thought, but then the other day when I was late to your office for lunch, I wasn't really late from the office. I was here earlier to pick you up on time, but you weren't here when I came in and I saw Karen on the computer, typing and actually writing an email."

Grace had to sit down, this was news to her. Karen could use a computer?

---------------------------------

A/N Well, I dunno .. what do you guys think? R&R please..


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 11.

Grace's thoughts ran wild. Karen could use a computer?

"Wait a minute" she said when the thought hit her. "You're in love with Karen?"

Will didn't answer for a second or two.

"Yeah, I think I might be" he said so quiet he almost whispered.

"What? Are you sure?" Grace looked at him with disbelief.

"Yeah, I kinda am. I knew that I had feelings for my emailfriend before I knew who she was so I guess now I'm in love with Karen" Will said and sat down next to her looking straight in front of him.

Grace didn't say anything first, just laid a hand on his arm.

"Will, she needs to know."

"Yeah, well I think I got a plan to ease it out for her" he said and looked at his best friend.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone, OK? You promised me before you knew, now you have to promise again and no crossed fingers."

Grace gave him a hug and said into his shoulder:  
"I promise I won't tell a soul."

Will hugged her back and sighed.

"Just play along OK?" he whispered into her hair.

She nodded and tightened her hug.

"Will do you ever hug men?" Jack asked as he came inside the door closely followed by Karen.

Grace and Will let go of each other as Will stood up and automatically went to the kitchen to prepare a glass of wine for Karen.

"Alright Wilma, you're catching on" she said in her highpitched voice and took the glass from him.

He gave her a little smile and went back to the couch to sit down with Grace.

"What's that? What's going on? What's happening?" Karen pointed at Will and looked at him with suspicion.

"What?" he asked.

"That thing on your face?"

"What? You never heard of a smiling person?" Will asked. "Smiling is what a happy person does when he ... oh sorry I think I jumped ahead here" he said. "Happiness is an emotion ... oh sorry again, an emotion is something that ..." he said in a mocking tone.

"Wilma, I know what happiness is, you homo" Karen said mocking him back. "Why are you smiling, as far as I know you're not as happy as you're pretending you are. You're not that gay... haha.." she leaned her head back from laughter when she got her own punchline.

Jack started laughing too like on a que. He was Karens puppet, she could control him with just a wave of her hand, if it held a creditcard in it.

"Very funny you guys" Grace said and smiled behind her hand.

Will gave her a wondering look and she shrugged her shoulders.

"What? Will it actually was kinda funny, even if it came from Karen" she said.

"Yeah, very funny" Will said a little testy.

"Oh come on Will" Grace said and pouted a little and wrapped her arms around Will's shoulders, laying her cheek on his shoulder.

He started to smile at her, he couldn't help it. Grace was his best friend and always there to make him smile and feel better.

"What did I do to deserve you Grace?" he whispered.

"Oh lots of things" she answered back.

"Oh would you two just get a room and get on with it" Karen said, looking disgusted.

The night went on like this, Will and Karen mocking each other, well more Karen was mocking him than the other way around, but sometimes he did it back though he had sworn he wouldn't do that anymore but she annoyed him and pressed to many buttons for him to ignore. 'I gotta calm down' he thought. 'I can't let her do this to me, if I do, she'll never wanna be with me.' So he stopped listening to the others while he was thinking about his plan which formed nicely in his head.

----------------------------

A/N Well I dunno .. it's starting to wrap up a little now .. R&R people ..


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No ownership of anything ... just the storyplot .. **

Chapter 12.

_A week later_

"So Will, how's your plan coming along?" Grace asked him sitting in the couch in their apartment.

"I haven't started yet but I think I might start soon" Will said and smiled at her from the kitchen.

"Does Jack know yet?"

"No, and I intend to keep it that way for a while longer" he answered.

"OK, and when will Karen know?"

"I don't know. It will happen when it happens."

"Hi G. Hi Chunky" Jack entered the door all cheery.

"Hi Jack" Grace said and rolled her eyes.

"Hi Jack. What do you want?" Will said.

"I'm shocked that you think I want something" Jack said and held out his hands in a gesture.

"Jack?" Will said.

"Alright I need three hundred dollars for highlighting my hair. I feel it will make me look slimmer." Jack smoothed his hair with his right hands fingers.

"Forget it."

Jack turned and walked to the door again, standing in the doorway he turned around and spoke in a highpitched voice:

"I don't believe you said no. I need highlights."

"Jack, Jack, calm down, think about the dogs."

Suddenly a dog started howling and several others followed. Both Will and Grace rolled their eyes.

"Great, now you woke up every dog in the neighbourhood.

Jack turned around, walked over to his apartment and slammed the door.

Will sighed and went to his bedroom to see if he had gotten any emails from Karen. He had.

_Dear Hatlawyer_

_I am really impressed with my boss's friend nowadays. He's really friendly. I like it. I wonder what's happened though, he was never this nice to me and without any warning he just turned and went from mister nasty to mister classy. He even takes my coat when I come over and he pulls out the chair. I don't know what has happened, I'd love to find out though. Oh, I know, maybe he's found someone and fallen in love? Yeah that must be it. Oh anyway, just wanted to let you know. _

_Yours truly  
Smistress_

Will smiled. She had really no idea how right she was when she said that he must have found someone and fallen in love. He had, just not the way she thought. He was going to start his plan right now he thought and pressed the answer button in the email.

_Dear Smistress_

_I am happy to hear that he's started to act friendlier to you. Did you do anything in particular to make him change? Or were you just there, simply doing nothing? Does he take your coat and pulls out the chair? My my, what a gentleman.  
I'm happy that he has changed and is treating you like a woman. Really happy for you and I hope he continues to do it. _

_Without holding up, I must admit that I consider myself to be a gentleman too, I'd love to meet you and prove it to you. Do you think we should?_

_Yours sincerely_

_Hatlawyer_

He went offline. The ball was now rolling. He knew she would get a something to think about when he wrote the last part about meeting, especially as he wrote it just like that. He knew she would say 'no' right now.

------------------------------

A/N I know I know, not good, but I didn't know how to get it out and I want the story to end some time ... R&R people ..


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 13.

_Later that night_

Karen went to the library in her penthouse, made herself a martini without olives and sat down in the loveseat, going online. The electronic voice came on and she got excited.

"You've got mail." Oh how she loved those three words.

She opened it and began reading. When she got to the last line she froze with her martiniglass put to her lips. 'What the heck, meet him?' she thought. 'Hell no. I didn't sign on for that.'

She put the glass down and pressed the answerbutton.

_Dear Hatlawyer_

_I just read your email. If we should meet? I don't think so. We agreed that we wouldn't talk about our personal life or names or anything. Meeting would definitely cross that line. I don't think it's such a good idea honey. I would love though to continue writing like this.  
I hope I don't sound to mean or offensive, I just don't think it's such a good idea. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Smistress_

'There, eat that Hatlawyer' she thought and giggled and put the glass to her lips again and took a sip.

She got offline, took her martiniglass with her and went to her bedroom getting ready for yet another night alone in the big, expensive bed with white satinsheets.

She sat her martiniglass down on the nightstand and laid down in the bed, pulling the covers over her petite body. When she was comfortable enough, she just laid and let the thoughts run wild in her mind. 'Meet him' she thought. 'Maybe I should though. He seems really nice and the only one who seems to understand me.'

She fell asleep and dreamed about her cyberfriend, how she met him in real life. She didn't really see his face, but there was something familiar about him though she couldn't put her finger on it. His voice sounded familiar too. She was facing a bright light with him standing right in front of her, but due to the bright light she had to squint her eyes and that resulted in her just seeing a black figure standing right in front of her, though his bodygesture and voice seemed so familiar.

She woke up with a jerk and sat up in bed. 'Whoa' she thought, 'who is this guy? He looks and sounds so familiar. Now that's gonna bug me all day.'

She checked what time it was and it was still to early to get up for work. It was only 8 am and she usually didn't arrive until earliest 10.30 am.

She leaned back in bed again, and tried to doze off again. She couldn't though her dream and thoughts were running wild through her mind and finally she couldn't take it anymore so she got out of bed and went to her bathroom to take a shower and getting ready for work. This was going to freak Grace out she thought, but that was the fun part.

_Grace Adler Designs Office_

"Good morning, good morning, it's great to stay up late good morning, good morning to you" Karen sang when she entered the door to Grace's office.

Grace turned around and saw Karen. She got a shock and just stared at her.

"Honey, what? Why are you staring? What's wrong with you?" Karen asked when she saw Grace stare.

Grace finally pulled together and spoke.

"Karen, what are you doing here? It's only 9.30. Shouldn't you be home and sleep it off before you stuff yourself full again?"

"Oh honey, I thought I'd come in early today to help out a little."

"OK, now you're freakin' me out. Who are you and what have you done to Karen?" Grace asked, pointing a finger at her and looked almost scared.

"Oh honey" Karen giggled. "It is me silly. I just felt like coming in early today, that's all. Nothing's happened."

Grace started to relax a little but she was still a little tense. Something had happened with Karen, otherwise she would never come in this early. She walked over to Karen's desk as Karen made herself a martini and took out her usual 9.30-pill. When Karen turned around and saw Grace she flinched but pulled herself together really fast, never dropping her mask.

"Spill it" Grace demanded.

"What? I would never spill out my martini, are you insane woman?" Karen almost shouted.

"No, you ... " Grace sighed. "Dish, something's happened, what is it?"

"I told you nothing's happened" Karen answered.

"Karen?" Grace inquisited.

"Alright fine" Karen said and rolled her eyes while she put down her martini on her desk. "I had a weird dream last night OK."

"A dream? You're scared over a dream? That doesn't sound like the Karen I know" Grace said.

"No it wasn't a nightmare, it was just ... weird. I dreamed about this guy. He really both looked and sounded familiar but I just can't put my finger on who it is he resembles."

----------------------------------------

A/N Oh well ... R&R people ..


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 14.

_Later that night_

Will was finally home. It had been a hard day at work, while he was trying to concentrate on his job, thoughts of Karen ran through his mind and images of her face and her smile flashed before him.

'Oh man, Will Truman you have surely fallen for that obnoxious woman' he thought to himself.

He took off his coat, suit jacket and loosened his tie before he went to his bedroom and sat down in bed, opening his laptop and going online.

"You've got mail" the electronic voice said.

He was nervous, should he open it now or never? If he never opened it, she would surely be heartbroken and wonder where he had gone. If he opened it, he might get heartbroken. What if she said no to ever seeing him, what if she hated him for suggesting they would meet? What if .. ? There were many "What if" but he didn't open it, he would never get the answers he sought after and he wanted those. He took a deep breath and pressed the button to open his mailbox.

While reading it, he felt sad that she didn't want to see him. In a way he also felt relieved, he wouldn't have to face her just yet.

"Will, I'm hungry" he heard Grace's voice from the livingroom.

He rolled his eyes, closed his laptop and went to the kitchen.

"So, what did she write?" Grace asked.

"That she doesn't want to meet me" Will said with a neutral voice.

"I don't think that's true actually" Grace said and smiled at him.

"What do you mean?"

"She came to the office really early today, it freaked me out. It showed though that she had a weird dream last night and couldn't go back to sleep once she had woken up. She said something about dreaming about a guy, someone who she thought both sounded and looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on who he was."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I watched her all day, she was smiling like a geek sometimes when she was staring out in the blue, of course she usually does that anyway, but this time it was something different."

"How do you connect that to she wanting to meet me?"

"Well, I bet that the guy she dreamed about is you."  
"What? No way. It was probably just Jack" he said and smirked when he figured out what he had just said.

"No no, I tell you it's you she dreamed about. I didn't say anything to her of course, but it was really hard. Will, you have to get going, I don't know how much longer I can keep my mouth shut."

"Now Grace you promised to keep your mouth shut" Will said and pointed at her warningly with his index finger.

"Yeah I know, but you know me."

"Yes I do and you have to keep your mouth shut, not even a mistaken slip can escape, you hear me?" Will said firmly.

"OK, I will try, I promise to try, that's all I can promise."

"You have to really make an effort then" Will sighed.

He went on to make dinner, leaving Grace to herself for a little while. While making dinner, his thoughts were on Karen. What was she doing right now? Was she alone? Was she drinking her martini? OK that last question was stupid because he knew that one, but the other questions, what about them?

The urge of emailing her became to strong and he left the food on the stove and turned off the heat to go into his bedroom and email her.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm hungry" Grace complained when he left.

"Then do it yourself" Will said and went to his bedroom.

"Oh man, I hope he gets it on soon" Grace sighed and went to the stove to fix dinner.

Will sat down on his bed, opened his laptop and went online again.

_Dear Smistress_

_I'm sad to hear that you don't want to meet me, but I understand. We did agree on not talking anything personal, and meeting would definitely cross that line. _

_I do however someday want to meet you, if you are up for it that is. Hey, maybe I'll dream about you if you dream about me, how's that? Then we wouldn't actually have to meet in real life, just in our dreams. Are you up for that?_

_Anyway, I really do enjoy this friendship online and I too want to continue with these emails. They always seem to brighten my day, even if it already is bright. _

_Until next time_

_I'm yours_

_Hatlawyer_

_-------------------------------------------_

A/N What will happen next? To find out, R&R people ..


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 15.

"You've got mail" Karen smiled when she heard the electronic voice.

It had felt weird that he had suggested they'd meet, but she was actually starting to warm up to the idea. She read his mail and smiled even wider at first, but when she got to the line where he mentions dreaming about each other she felt that it was really weird. 'Must be a coincidence' she thought and brushed it off. She finished reading the email and then went offline, grabbing her martiniglass and went to bed.

Her thoughts were running wild through her mind and didn't give her the peace she needed to be able to sleep. She laid restless for a couple of hours. Maybe she would go online again, to see if he's there or maybe write back to him. She got out of bed again and went back to the library. As she got back online again she heard the familiar "pling" and a message window was visible. It was him.

_Hatlawyer: Hi.  
__Smistress: Hi.  
Hatlawyer: Did you see my email?  
Smistress: Yes I did.  
Hatlawyer: And? Prepared to dream about me?  
Smistress: If you are ready to dream about me.  
Hatlawyer: Oh I already am.  
__Smistress: Really?  
Hatlawyer: Oh yeah. I have dreamed about you since we started this thing.  
Smistress: Really?  
__Hatlawyer: Yeah, I have.  
Smistress: Well aren't you sweet.  
Hatlawyer: You know it.  
Smistress: Hehe.  
Hatlawyer: So what's been happening lately?  
Smistress: Not much. Working and shopping. You?  
Hatlawyer: Pretty much the same. No wait, scratch shopping.  
Smistress: You're funny.  
Hatlawyer: I try.  
__Smistress: Haha. You're cute.  
Hatlawyer: Yeah, I know. _

They chatted half the night, which was fine since next day was Saturday and meant no work for either of them. Finally Karen felt she had to get offline and get some sleep.  
They went offline and she got to bed again, this time she fell asleep easily.

"_Karen" she heard a voice call for her somewhere in the dark. _

_She looked up from her sleep. She was in her bed, looking towards the door. There, right in the doorway, she saw him again. She didn't see his face, only a black shadow. _

"_Karen" she heard the voice again, soothing, manly.  
_"_What? Who are you?"  
_"_I'm your friend, your cyberfriend. It's me you are chatting with and emailing with."  
_"_What's your name?"  
_"_We agreed to not say our names or anything personal, remember? You told me and now I'm telling you."  
_"_Yeah, I know, but can I ask you something?"  
_"_Yes."  
_"_Do I know you?"  
_"_Yes you do."_

_When he said that, he started to fade. _

"_No, come back" Karen shouted and tried to get out of bed. _

She woke up and sat up in the bed and looked around in her bedroom. The light started to come through the window. She looked at the clock and the red numbers read 4.30 am.

'Great' she thought, 'not again.'

---------------------------------------------

A/N Not good I know, and short .. R&R anyway, please ..


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: No ownership...**

Chapter 16.

Will sat up in bed. He had had a dream, he was at Karen's house, standing in the doorway to her bedroom, seeing her wake up. He knew he couldn't say who he was so he worked around her questions. When he answered that she knew him, he felt himself starting to wake up and suddenly he was back in his own bed again.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned before he checked what time it was, the green numbers showed 4.30 am.

'Damn' he thought. 'I want to sleep longer.' He knew that he couldn't though so he got out of bed and put on his sweatpants and a t-shirt and went out to the kitchen and made coffee. He poured himself a cup and sat down in front of the TV and flipped it on.

There was nothing interesting on but he just sat there for a couple of hours before he decided to change into warmer clothes and go out for a walk.

It was late fall now. Halloween had passed and they were now in the middle of November. All the shopwindows had their christmas decorations up. He pulled his jacket closer to him and walked to Central Park. He sat down on a park bench, watching the city slowly wake up. It was going to be a beautiful day, blue sky, no clouds and a sun that shone with a warmth that was unusual this time of the year. He sat and thought, about his life, lovelife and how he was going to break the news to Karen and Jack, well mostly Karen. He was also amazed that Karen and Jack didn't know yet, Grace was usually such a blabbermouth but this time she actually managed to keep her mouth shut but he didn't know how much longer she would be able to. He knew she itched to tell Karen. It must be hard to be quiet while working with Karen.

"Wilma, what are you doing here this early?" a highpitched voice came from behind him.

He turned around and there she stood, Karen, the love of his life and she didn't know it.

"Karen? What are _you_ doing here this early?" he questioned her.

"I asked you first Wilma" she said and walked around the bench and sat down next to him.

"I couldn't sleep, now why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep either."

"What? Don't you have pills that help you with that?" he bit back, almost biting his tongue off, he was supposed to be nice to her.

"You're right, I forgot about that" she said with a happy voice and got up from the bench.

"Wait" Will said but then hesitated.

"What do you want Wilma?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed again.

"Nothing, I just thought that maybe if you don't have any plans, we could hang out or something?"

"What? Why? Honey, no."

"Why not?"

"Well, we're not in the same league honey, you're a lawyer and I'm rich. That match doesn't work."

'If you only knew' he thought to himself.

"OK" he said and sighed. "I just thought that maybe you wanted to go to a movie or something."

"This early? I doubt they are even opened yet."

"Yeah, right. Didn't think of that."

"Well, we could watch a movie at the manse" Karen said with a lingering voice.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, oh come on Wilma. Let's do it. Let's see a movie together, just you and I." She almost sounded giddy at the thought.

They walked back to the manse together and when they got there, Karen showed the way to the media room and said:

"You pick a movie Wilma, while I slip into something else. You don't mind do you?"

"No, you go ahead. Any suggestions for a movie? What genre?"

"Oh I don't know, you pick one OK?"

"OK" he said as Karen walked to her bedroom to change.

Will walked over to the shelves with all the movies. He was amazed at how large the collection was. There were classics, new ones, comedies, dramas, horrormovies, science-fiction, romantic movies. He followed the lines of DVDs with his fingertips, finally settling on a romantic drama, Return to me. He knew that was a good one and a little tearjerker too. He just hoped he would be able to keep it all in. He popped it in the DVD-player and sat down in one of the most comfortable couches he had ever sat in.

"Alright, I hope you picked a good one" he heard her say from the doorway.

He turned his head around and faced her. His lower jaw dropped when he saw what she was wearing. It was still early in the day and in spite of that she had put on a silky, black nightgown with a matching robe and in her hand she held a glass of her usual martini with an olive.

"What?" she asked when she saw his stare.

Will finally came to his senses and closed his mouth.

"Nothing" he mumbled, slightly embarrassed that she had had that effect on him. "I picked my favourite drama, Return to me."

She smiled inwards at his stare and sat down next to him in the couch.

"OK, let's roll" she said as she pressed the playbutton on the remote and the movie started.

A couple of hours later, when the movie ended Will was sitting with his arm around a sleeping Karen. She had fallen asleep half an hour ago and he didn't have the heart to wake her up when she did. An hour before she had been crying, now she was sleeping. He didn't know what was most adorable. Right now she looked so peaceful sleeping, cuddled up to his side with his arm around her. Her usually strong, hard features were now relaxed and peaceful, he liked it. He had to wake her up now though, now that the movie had ended.

"Karen" he said softly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear with his free hand.

She stirred slightly but didn't fully wake up.

"Karen" he tried again this time a little louder and now he gently squeezed her shoulder.

She woke up and looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Hi Wilma" she said and yawned.

"Hi" he answered. "Why don't you go to bed and sleep a little while and I'll go home, OK? I think Grace wonders where I am."

"Yeah, maybe we should" she mumbled and dozed off again.

He shook his head and got up from the sofa, gently taking her in his arms and carrying her to bed. This was a thing he never thought he'd do, carry her to bed, Karen of all people.

He gently laid her down in her magnificent bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and tucked her in, kissing her forehead and looked at her beautiful face for a few seconds before he turned around and left.

--------------------------------------------

A/N I'm kinda satisfied with this chapter ... I hope you like it .. R&R please ..


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 17.

_Later the same day_

_Hatlawyer: Hi.  
__Smistress: Hi.  
__Hatlawyer: What have you done all day?  
Smistress: Not much, been watching a movie with a guy.  
Hatlawyer: Really? Like a date?  
Smistress: Haha, no the guy is gay. Actually it's my boss' friend, you know the "yelling gay" that I've told you about.  
Hatlawyer: Oh yeah, him. Wow, you two are hitting it off now?  
Smistress: Yeah, it seems like it.  
Hatlawyer: Good. I'm glad you do.  
Smistress: Me too. I'm beginning to think that he's kinda cute.  
__Hatlawyer: Really? Well, women always seem to find gay guys cute.  
Smistress: Yeah, we do, don't we?  
__Hatlawyer: Yeah, you do.  
Smistress: Weird.  
Hatlawyer: Yeah. So you were watching a movie you said? Actually I did the same thing.  
Smistress: Really?  
__Hatlawyer: Yeah. I was watching my favourite movie. It's not so known I think, but it's good romantic drama, a real tearjerker. It stars among others David Duchovny and Minnie Driver. It's called "Return to me".  
__Smistress: Really??You watched that? I was watching that too with the guy.  
Hatlawyer: Really? What a coincidence.  
Smistress: Yeah, it really is.  
Hatlawyer: So what did you think of it?  
Smistress: It's not that bad. I actually cried and I don't show emotions in public. Never have and never will.  
Hatlawyer: Really? But if the guy was there, he must have seen and heard you cry? You never show your feelings? How come?  
Smistress: I don't know if he did, he probably did but I trust him actually not to tell anyone about it. I don't know why I never show my feelings, maybe it's because I've been hurt so many times in the past I've finally learned to close it in and never show it.  
Hatlaywer: That's a sad way to live your life.  
Smistress: Yeah, but I am through with getting hurt. The only hurt now in my life are the one I give, I will make sure I'll never recieve any ever again. It's to much and I can't take that one more time.  
Hatlawyer: So sad. I wish I could make it all better for you.  
Smistress: Yeah, me too. _

After her hourlong nap, Karen sat in her library as usual, chatting with her cyberfriend. He was the only one who understood what she was feeling, and she didn't mind sharing her feelings with him. It had taken her a while to trust him, but now that she did, she felt good about herself. She was able to vent everything through him, and him through her. It was a mutual thing. She had learned to not think about herself all the time, and she loved that. Outside her home she never showed it though, she longed for it but she didn't want her friends to think that she was weird or anything. They had accepted her for who she was in their presence and that was enough. Well, maybe Will would like her new self if she did start to show her feelings. He always said that she was a coldhearted bitch and he was right, she was. After having heard him say that so many times, it had been weird to watch a movie with him without any fighting at all, just the two of them, and to wake up all cuddled up to him with his arm around her was not an unpleasant thing. He was cute, she had always thought he was a handsome guy but a mean guy. She had been mean back though. Will had really done nothing, they had just come off the wrong foot from the start and it had been worse from there. Grace did what she could to make them get along, as did Jack. Karen had started to realize that maybe Will had acted that way because he was a little overprotective, which doesn't necessarily has to be a bad thing. Actually it was kinda cute once she thought about it. She decided right there and then that she was going to try to be much more nice to Will, even though he might be bitchy towards her.

-------------------------------------------

A/N Well, I don't know .. what do you guys think? R&R please ..


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 18.

Will sat in his bed that night and chatted with Smistress. He was enjoying this little game actually, though he sometimes felt a little guilty too. He got to know stuff about Karen this way that he would never know otherwise.

He had also really enjoyed the morning. The movie was a real tearjerker, but he had actually managed to keep it in but Karen hadn't. Finally he had seen a human emotion from her. He liked that, he liked that she wasn't always the rockhard, bitchy and mean woman she set herself out to be. He wished that she wasn't so afraid of showing her emotions in public. As Hatlawyer he tried to convince her of doing just that. He was amazed that she didn't have a clue of who he was. Grace hadn't told her, which he was so surprised over. Usually she would have told Karen minutes after she herself knew. He was greatful towards her too, that she actually had managed to keep her mouth shut. He must remember to buy her something for that.

_Dear Smistress_

_I'm glad that you are feeling good towards this guy, that he is being nice to you and starts to treat you the way you deserve. _

_I hope you enjoyed the movie just like I did, that was a really weird coincidence that we were watching the same movie at the same day, huh? _

_Anyway, I just wanted to send you this and I hope he will continue to treat you as you deserve. _

_Until next time_

_Yours truly_

_Hatlawyer_

He had to act a little like he didn't know her and hadn't been watching the movie with her, but he always snuck little hints in.

He got offline for now and went to make dinner for him and Grace. He could hear her at the door so he thought it was best to just start with it before she took his head off again.

He wasn't fast enough though.

"Will, what's for dinner? I'm hungry" she shouted once she was inside.

He got out of his bedroom half a second later and answered.

"I thought we could order in today, what do you think?"

"Oh yeah, chinese? Pizza? Italian?"

"You decide OK?"

"OK, what's going on?"

"What? Nothing's happening."

"Have you told her yet?"

"No."

"Will, please just tell her, it's so hard to keep my mouth shut at work. All day I sit there and while I work I think about it and watch Karen either make herself a martini, popp a pill or just sit and stare right out. She's in love Will, I recognize the signs. Even from Karen I recognize the signs. So are you, so please Will stop beating around the bush and just go for it."

He just stared at her for a few seconds before going for a waterbottle from the fridge.

"I promise I will tell her" he said once he's taken a sip from the bottle. "I just want to wait until it's the right time, OK?"

"Yes, I understand that Will, but still .. it's itching in me to tell her."

"I know and I am thankful for you keeping quiet this long Grace, I really do. I just need you to be quiet for a while longer. I promise I will tell you when you can talk about it, OK?"  
"Yeah, alright" Grace said.

"Thank you" Will said and kissed her forehead as she picked up the phone to place an order.

Will walked back to his bedroom, but couldn't relax and wait for the food. He put on some warm clothes, took his keys and went for a walk.

"Wait, where are you going Will?" Grace asked, seeing him go out the door.

He turned around in the doorway.

"I have to go out for a walk, I need to clear my head. Just save my food OK, I'll eat it later" he answered, knowing that it wasn't such a good chance that there would be any food left when he got home.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N I'm thinking about throwing this story aside for a while since my writers block seems to hinder any progress .. R&R please ..that always helps to get some words down ..


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 19.

It was dark outside when Will got out of his building. He pulled his jacket closer to his body as the wind was chilly. The frost was glimming on every surface and made some things slippery, so he had to walk very carefully in some places.

He went windowshopping for a while. He was walking for an hour or so before he reached the skatingrink of Rockefeller Center. There he saw lots of couples skate, holding hands. He stood next to the rink, leaning on a fence just watching the happy couples skate and hold hands. He knew that he had to tell Karen sooner or later, and sooner was ringing more nice than later in his ears. He also knew where he wanted to tell her, this spot right here, Rockefeller Center. This is where he was going to let her know the truth.

He walked back to his apartment and Grace, hopefully there would be food left but he doubted it.

He arrived back home half an hour later and he was right. There were no food left, not even leftovers. Grace had cleaned it all out.

'By God, where does it all go? She ain't puttin' on any weight either' he thought and went to the fridge to see if there was anything that could substitute for a dinner. Nothing, so he just made himself a sandwich and took a bottle of water and sat himself in front of the TV.

"Will?" he heard her ask.

"Yeah?"

"Oh good you are home."

"Yes, I am, what is it?"

"Nothing, just making sure it was you. What are you doing?"  
"Watching TV."

Grace came and sat down next to him.

"So, where did you go?"

"I just went out for a walk, and ended up at Rockefeller Center."  
"Wow, that's a long walk."

"Yeah, it took a while but it was nice."

"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, and I decided that I'm gonna tell her there."

"Who?" Grace asked first but then she got it. "Oh, really? You're gonna tell her at Rockefeller Center?"

"Yeah."

"When?"  
"I don't know quite yet."

"Will?" Grace said pleadingly.

"I know Grace, you can't keep it in much longer, hopefully you don't have to either."

"Yeah?" she looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, but not yet. You have promised, now I expect you to keep it."

"Yes, I know and I will try, that is all I've promised."

_Dear Hatlawyer_

_It did kinda freak me out a little that we were both watching the same movie, but as you said, it was a coincidence.  
I like the way he acts around me now, he's much more like a gentleman and I like it. I will try to show my emotions more openly now too, at least towards him.  
Christmas is here soon and I wish we could see each other then. I know we can't but I wish we could. You probably have a family to spend it with and I don't want to intrude on that. _

_Yours sincerely  
Smistress_

Will read her email in bed and he got a nice surprise when he saw that she wished she could meet him. That was a quick turn. She said that she didn't want to see him, that it would cross the line of them being anonymous. It sure would, but he wouldn't say no to meeting her and having her know who he really was.

--------------------------------------------

A/N sorry for the short chapter ... R&R please...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 20.

_A week before christmas_

Will was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Karen and Jack entered his apartment.  
"What's for dinner William?" Jack asked.  
"What do you want?" Will asked.  
"What? I was just asking what's for dinner?"  
"You used my full name, you never do that unless you want something. Now what is it you want?"  
"Karen needs someone to go with her and I can't 'cause I got a hot date."  
"Go where?"  
"To some ball or something. It's in Rockefeller Center."  
"Karen, is this true? You need someone to go with you?" Grace asked, coming out of the bathroom where she just had had a shower.  
"Yes, it is" Karen answered and looked down at the floor.  
"I'm sure Will can go with you" Grace said and winked at Will when no one was looking. She also mouthed: 'This is your chance, take it.'  
Will cleared his throat and said:  
"Alright, I'll go with you if that's what you want Karen."  
She looked up and at him, smiling unsurely.  
"Are you sure? This is a ball where you are required to have a tux and be really fancy."  
"Yes, I am sure. If you want I will go with you."  
"Thank you Will" she said and smiled at him.  
His heart skipped a beat as he smiled back.  
"When is it?" he asked.  
"On Christmas Eve" she answered.  
"Really? OK" he said.  
"I'm sorry, did you have plans?" she asked.  
"No, not really" he said.  
His mind was going 100 miles a minute now. Was that the right time to tell her?  
"Dinner is served" he exlaimed five minutes later.  
The four sat down to eat and talked. Will smiled to himself, this was probably a perfect opportunity for him to tell her, but he had to make her feel comfortable with him first and right now it didn't seem like she quite did yet.

_Next day_

Next morning Will woke up early, but couldn't go back to sleep so he got up instead. He made coffee, poured himself a cup and stood in front of his balcony door and looked outside. It was going to be a beautiful day. It was cold but clear out. The frost was shimmering everywhere, no snow yet but he had heard that it was coming.

He needed some fresh air so he put on some warm clothes and went out for a walk. This time he ended up in front of the door to Karen's mansion. He hesitantly raised his hand to knock, but didn't and turned around and started walking away, but changed his mind again and went and knocked on the door.  
It was answered by one of the maids.  
"Yes?"  
"I need to speak to mrs Walker."  
He was let inside as the maid showed him the way to Karen's library. He sat down in the loveseat to wait for Karen to appear.

She came a minute later, a martini as usual in her hand and wearing her red satin nightgown and a matching robe, causing him to swallow hard trying to control himself.

"What do you want Wilma?"  
"Sorry that I woke you up."  
"Don't be silly, I've not been to bed yet."  
"Just wondered if you wanted to do something today with me."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. I just feel that we don't know each other very well and if we're going to that dance it would be a good thing if we did know each other and not fight with each other all the time."  
"You may have a point there Wilma. Besides it wouldn't be good if they saw me fight with you after telling them that you're my ... well don't take this the wrong way now, but I told them you are my whore."  
"You what?" Will blurted out.  
"Yeah I did, I'm sorry but I had to say something and if they know I'm there with a gay man, well they would have no end to their insults and speaking behind my back."  
"Alright" Will sighed. "I can accept that." Inside he was a little irritated though.  
Karen looked at him questioningly. She had never in a million years believed that he would accept it. She thought he would change his mind in that instant.  
"You what?" she asked, confusion in her voice.  
"I don't approve of you calling me your whore but if that's what it takes for them to stop talking bad well, then I'm there."  
"What's this? Who are you? What's going on Wilma?" Karen asked, looking confused.  
"Nothing."  
"You are up to something Wilma, I can sense it."  
"No, I'm not. I just want to get to know you."  
She didn't ask anything else, but she looked at him with suspicion in her eyes. He sighed when he saw that.  
"So, do you want to hang out today or not?" he asked.  
"Yeah, sure. What do you have in mind?" she asked, a little less confused now.  
"You wanna go for a walk? A movie later? Or a movie now? I like your movie collection."  
"Yeah? Well I like it too. I love old movies" she said and put her martini down on a small table next to the loveseat and sat down next to him.  
"How about a movieday today?" Will asked.  
"Sounds good Wilma."

They walked together to the mediaroom and Will sat down in the same couch he had been in last time.  
"What movie should we start with?" Karen asked.  
"You pick this time" Will answered.  
"OK" she answered and picked one.  
"What did you start with?" Will asked.  
"Wait and see" she answered and pressed the playbutton.  
It was an old movie, a classic called "The shop around the corner" starring among others James Stewart and is about a man and a woman being penfriends, romancing each other in letters and in real life they hate each other. Will saw so many similarities in the movie and in real life with him and Karen that it was almost unbearable.

Two movies later, Will had fallen asleep with his head leaned back. Karen smiled when she saw him sleep. 'He was is cute when he's sleeping', she thought. 'Why are all the best and cutest guys gay?'

"Will?" she said softly and shook his arm lightly.  
He stirred a little but didn't wake up.  
"Will?" she said again this time a little louder and now she shook his shoulder.  
"Hi" he mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.  
"Hi" she said and smiled.  
"Sorry, did I fall I asleep?"  
"Yes honey you did."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

He was now fully awake.

"That's OK. Why don't we take a break and go and get you some coffee or something?"  
"Sounds like a plan."

They got up from the couch and went to the library and called for Rosario to bring them something to eat and some coffee.

Half an hour later they had eaten and had some coffee and were once again ready for a movie more so they went back to the mediaroom.

"You pick a movie this time Will" Karen said and sat down in the couch.

He let his fingertips run across the titles. He didn't know what movie to pick.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: No ownership .. **

Chapter 21.

_A few days later_

Will and Karen had been spending every free minute together the last few days to get to know each other properly, and during the nights they chatted with each others cyber-alias.

They were now very good friends both online and in real life. Though Karen still didn't know who he was online. Grace itched to tell Karen, but managed somehow to keep her mouth shut, which amazed Will so much that he bought her a pair of nice shoes and a purse. She was thrilled to recieve them of course.  
One day Will stopped by the mansion to persuade Karen to go for a walk with him in Central Park.  
"Wilma, no, not walking and not Central Park?"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't do that, I don't walk."  
"Then, what were you doing that day when we hung out for the first time, the time when we first had a movieday?"  
"That was one time only."  
"I don't buy it."  
"You don't have to buy it. I just don't."  
"Come on Karen, humor me this one time?"  
"Fine, don't wear me down."

She got dressed into comfortable shoes and warm clothes, just as Will had.  
It was really cold outside and their breaths were visible. The frost was shimmering everywhere and in places it could be very slippery so they walked with care, Karen had her arm under Will's for support. Together they walked to Central Park and just enjoyed the day and each others company, not saying much.  
They got to a small pond where a few ducks were swimming around. Karen stayed behind on the path while Will walked up to the pond to feed the ducks with some breadcrumbs he had taken with him. The grass was a bit slippery so he had to walk carefully, but suddenly he slipped and fell backwards on his back. The back of his head hit the ground, not very hard but enough to knock him out for a second or two.  
Karen froze when she saw him hit the ground, and hurried up to him, sitting down on her knees.  
"Will, come on wake up honey" she started to panic.  
He came back to sense pretty quickly, but he didn't show that he was back. He wanted to see what Karen was going to do if she thought he was unconscious so he laid absolutely still with closed eyes and relaxed features.

Karen did what she had to do, she loosened his shirt and removed his scarf. She listened if he was breathing and it was barely. She listened if his heart was beating, it was thankfully. She concentrated therefor to get him back and to get him breathing regular again.  
Finally she simply decided to give him mouth-to-mouth. She pinched his nose tight and put her mouth over his to give him some oxygen. She gave him a few puffs of air before stopping and looking down at his face. No response so she did it once more.  
When Karen felt Will's hand on the back of her neck, pressing his lips against hers she stiffened and felt really confused first, but soon enough she softened and kissed him back, deeper by the second. She really enjoyed it and the fact that it was Will that was kissing her didn't matter at that moment, but when she broke the kiss to catch some air she was confused, and when she looked down into his eyes she only saw love, which made her even more confused. She got up on her feet, looked down at him for a second or two before rushing home.

He couldn't believe that she actually gave him mouth-to-mouth, but he enjoyed it and was not grossed out by the fact that a woman was doing it. When he once more felt her mouth on his, he raised an arm and placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her this time. He could feel her stiffen for a second but soon she was kissing him back, deeper by the second before she finally broke free of his lips and just looked down into his eyes. What he saw in hers was confusion. He could understand that, she thought he was completely gay after all. He had come to terms with the fact that he now actually was bisexual, but only in love with one, single woman, Karen Walker.

Will laid on the ground while Karen stood up and looked down at him. When she rushed away and towards her mansion, he cursed himself for kissing her. Why had he done that? Why had he rushed things? Now he may have ruined everything. He had to fix it fast, but how?

"Karen" he shouted after her, but she didn't stop.

He got up on his feet and ran after her, but she had disappeared from his view, but he knew where she was headed. He rushed over there, but couldn't bring himself to knock this time. She must have some time to process it, she was very confused right now, he understood that. After all, she didn't know that he was bisexual and in love with her. She only knew that he was gay, a man who loved other men not women.  
He turned around and went home instead, going online to see if he could fix it as his cyber-alias.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 22.

_Hatlawyer: Hey, so you're online this time of the day.  
Smistress: Yeah, I am.  
Hatlawyer: How come?  
Smistress: I don't know.  
Hatlawyer: You don't know?  
Smistress: No. I mean, I went out for a walk earlier today.  
Hatlawyer: Oh?!  
Smistress: Yes, with the gay one.  
Hatlawyer: Yes?!  
Smistress: Yes. I panicked 'cause he slipped and hit his head and went unconscious.  
Hatlawyer: Oh my goodness, is he OK?  
Smistress: Yes, he is, but when he came to his senses I ran away.  
Hatlawyer: Why? Shouldn't you have taken him to the hospital?  
Smistress: Oh he's fine.  
Hatlawyer: How do you know that?  
Smistress: Well, he kissed me.  
Hatlawyer: What? Isn't he gay?  
Smistress: That's just it. He is, as far as I know. But I enjoyed it, he's such a good kisser. Man, I'm so confused. I think I'm in love with him.  
Hatlawyer: You are?  
Smistress: Yes, I think I am.  
Hatlawyer: Yes, it really sounds like you are. You need to find out why he kissed you. He might have changed, who knows?  
Smistress: Come on, either you're gay or straight. You can't just switch as you please.  
Hatlawyer: There is a thing called bisexual too.  
Smistress: Yes, you're right. Oh I'm so confused.  
Hatlawyer: Maybe you need to talk to him and figure everything out before it gets worse?  
Smistress: Yeah, oh man we have a ball to go to on Christmas Eve too. We are going as a couple, I bragged about him being my "whore". Funny enough he didn't get angry with me when I told him.  
Hatlawyer: There you go, maybe he's in love with you too?  
Smistress: You think so?  
Hatlawyer: As far as I can tell, how can he not be?_

Will smiled when he talked to her. She was in love with him. Grace had been right. He was really happy, but he had to hide it for now. He got offline and got out to the kitchen to prepare some lunch.

"Grace" he shouted back to her bedroom.  
No response so he picked up a small hand-fan and blew the air towards her bedroom and it took not more than five seconds for her to appear. She looked like a mess. It was lunchtime but she had obviously been sleeping late.  
"You look like a complete mess Grace, how long were you up last night?" Will asked as he set a plate of toast, bacon and eggs in front of her.  
"I was out clubbing last night with Karen. I think I had to much to drink" Grace said.  
"You didn't tell her anything now did you Gracie?" Will asked.  
"No, I don't think so. We got home at 5.30 am I think" Grace answered.  
"So that's why she hadn't been to bed yet" Will said.  
"What?"  
"I went to her mansion earlier and persuaded her to go for a walk with me in Central Park."  
"You what? And she did?"  
"Yes, we both took a walk in Central Park. It was really nice. Until I messed things up."  
"What you mean? Messing up?" Grace asked him. "You didn't tell her yet now did you?"  
"No" Will answered. "And it is supposed to be me asking you that."  
"Yeah yeah, so how did you mess up?"  
"I slipped and fell on my back and hit my head on the ground. I was knocked out for a second or two before I got conscious again, but I wanted to see what she would do if she thought I was unconscious. So I played unconscious."  
"Will, you didn't?"  
"Yes, I did. And to my surprise after a while she actually tried mouth-to-mouth on me."  
"Really? Karen? Are you sure it was her?"  
"Yes I am, because I kissed her."  
"You did WHAT?"  
"I kissed her. And she ran away."  
"Of course she did. She's in love with you, you kiss her, and she thinks you're gay. She must be very confused right now."  
"That' what she said to me too."  
"Yeah? Wait, how?"  
"I talked to her online. I convinced her to talk to me and straighten things out."  
"Good."  
"I doubt however that we will talk before the ball."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because that's tomorrow."  
"Oh my" Grace said. "Tomorrow is Chistmas Eve? I had completely forgotten that. That means I have to spend it with my mother?" she said with a painful look in her eyes.  
"Yes, sorry."  
"No no, it's the least I can do if you're finally gonna tell her."

--------------------------------------------

A/N Tell me more tell me more like does he have a car? No not really but please R&R ...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 23.

_Hatlawyer: Hi and Merry Christmas.  
Smistress: Morning and Merry Christmas to you too.  
Hatlawyer: So, tonight is the big ball-night huh?  
Smistress: Yeah, I guess so.  
Hatlawyer: What's this? You don't want to go?  
Smistress: Yeah I do, and I want to go with him but after what happened yesterday I'm really confused.  
Hatlawyer: I don't blame you, but haven't you talked to him yet?  
Smistress: No, I haven't. There will be time for that tonight though.  
Hatlawyer: Yeah, about that. I'd love to meet you tonight.  
Smistress: Tonight? But you know I have that ball-thing.  
Hatlawyer: Yeah, I know but just for a minute? It would make my day and be the best Christmas gift I'll ever recieve. Please?  
Smistress: But what about my "date"?  
Hatlawyer: I think he'll understand that I want to meet you.  
Smistress: OK, just for a minute. Where?  
Hatlawyer: At the ice-rink at Rockefeller Center. Is that OK?  
Smistress: Yes, when?  
Hatlawyer: Midnight.  
Smistress: OK, and how will I know who you are?  
Hatlawyer: I will have one red and one white rose in my hand.  
Smistress: OK, then I will recognize you. See you tonight then.  
Hatlawyer: Yes, I can't wait. _

Karen sat in her library as usual and chatted with Hatlawyer. He wanted to meet her and now she had agreed on it, they had agreed on not being personal with each other and now they were going to be just that. It scared her a little but was exciting at the same time.

"Karen?" she heard a very familiar voice.  
She got out of the library to meet him.  
"Hi Jackie, what are you doing here? Haven't you got a date tonight? Shouldn't you prepare for it?"  
"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to meet you first and say Merry Christmas."  
"Aw that's sweet of you, Merry Christmas to you too."  
She kissed his lips gently and smiled at him. He smiled down at her too before taking her hand in his and led her to her bedroom.  
"So, what are you going to wear tonight?"  
"I think I can come up with something" she answered.  
"Yeah, I know but I want to see it."  
"Honey, why don't you help me to get ready for tonight before you go home?"  
"Yeah, I can do that" he said and bounced up and down like a small kid.  
She smiled at his childish behaviour and went with him into her closet to show him her dress.

_Later that night_

"Wow, Karen. You look amazing. So beautiful" Jack said as he eyed her up and down.  
"Thank you Jack."  
"If Will were straight he would be all over you."  
"Aw, isn't that sweet" she said, thinking about telling Jack about Will kissing her the day before but decided not to. If she did he would dwell on it and not get to his date.  
"So, shouldn't you get going now Jackie? Aren't you gonna be late?"  
He looked at his watch and said:  
"Oh my, yes I am. I'm sorry I gotta run now. You look really beautiful Karen" Jack said, before kissing her cheek and hurry out of there.

_Another half an hour later_

Will stood outside her door, almost feeling like a nervous teenage kid on his first date. He knocked and was let in by one of the maids. He was wearing an incredibly nice, classic tuxedo. Grace had insured him before she left that he was very handsome and that Karen would be a fool for not wanting him.

A few minutes later, Karen appeared at the top of the staircase.  
"Hi Will" she greeted him.  
He looked up at her and was absolutely taken and completely breathless with how beautiful she looked. She had a deep red, strapless satin dress on, it followed every curve of her body to perfection. Over her shoulders she had a wrap-around shawl in the same color and material as the dress. Her makeup was flawless as well as her hair, which was done up with just a few strands that framed her face.  
"Hi Karen" he greeted back once he had caught his breath again. "You look really beautiful tonight" he continued.  
"Thank you" she said and blushed slightly. "You look really handsome too."  
"Thank you" he said and watched her walk down the stairs in her stilettoheels. "Are you ready to go to a ball?" he asked her and handed her his arm once she was down the stairs.  
"Yes, I am" she answered and gave him a perfect smile before walking together to the limo and go to the ball.

-----------------------------------------

A/N What will happen next? R&R please ..


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 24.

In the limo, Karen sat in one part of the seat while Will sat on another. They were quiet, both nervous of their meeting, though Karen had no idea who she was meeting.

Their silence was a little awkward but not overwhelmingly awkward. They tried to just enjoy each others company, but Will knew that they had to talk about what happened the day before.

They arrived at 9.30 pm, getting out of the white stretched limo and walked into Rockefeller Center and to the room where the ball was going to take place. Karen had her arm under Will's and they looked like the perfect couple together. They got their drinks and someone took their coats they had on since it was winter and very cold outside.

They still didn't talk to each other, but rather stood and watched other couples dance. Will stole a few glances of Karen. She was incredibly beautiful tonight, more so than he had ever seen her and it looked like she didn't know that. Finally after an hour or so he took a deep breath, put his glass down and asked:  
"May I have this dance?"

She took his hand without much hesitation as she put her glass down next to his.  
The live orchestra was playing some romantic, slow song as they together walked out on the dancefloor. Will took her left hand in his right, placing his left hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him as she laid her right hand on his shoulder. Their faces were close first, but a few seconds later Karen turned her head down a bit so she didn't look him in the face. They danced slowly along to the the romantic music which was majorly played by the pianist.

Will tried to push himself to tell her the truth but he decided that maybe he should tell her when he met her as Hatlawyer. Maybe she'll be angry at him but he thought that it was the best so he kept quiet instead and just enjoyed her company. They dance together for an hour before Karen pulled away from him.  
"I'm sorry Will, but I gotta go and meet someone at midnight."  
"Oh, OK" he said.  
"I'll be back in a little while, I promise" she said. "Thank you for a wonderful evening so far Will, I'm glad you came with me."  
"Me too" he said and looked at her with love in his eyes.  
She looked confused for a second when she saw it but then she smiled at him.

She got her coat from the coatcheckgirl and walked out of the room, out in the icy cold wind. Small, small snowflakes were visible in the air and proclaimed the arrival of winter. She pulled the coat closer to her body as she closed in on the ice rink. Not a single person was there, so she stood and waited all alone. Suddenly she saw someone lay on the ice. She couldn't see if it was a woman or a man, but by the shape of the body it looked like a man. A darkhaired man. He was only wearing a tuxedo, no coat on or anything.  
'Lunatic' she thought when she saw that, but then she began to worry. The person didn't move. She waited for a minute more before she decided that she would go and check on the person, if he or she was alive.  
She carefully walked out on the ice in her stilettoheels. As she closed in on the person she started to see that it was a man, a man she knew.

"Will, what are you doing here?" she questioned. "I told you I'd be back in a little while."  
"I know you did, but I have to meet someone too at midnight right here" Will answered.  
"I don't understand" she said and saw that held something in his hands.  
In a tight grip, close to his chest he held one red rose and one white rose. The sign. Karen inhaled sharply.  
"Will, what is that?" she asked, sounding confused and suspicious.  
"It's a red rose and a white rose" he answered. "I'm supposed to hold these as a sign to show that I'm the one she's been looking for."  
Karen felt a familiar burning in her eyes as her tears started to fall. She had been so much in love with Will, but she had also been very much in love with Hatlawyer, she realized that. Now she finds out they are one and the same.  
"Will" she whispered with a shivering voice as the tears started to fall like a waterfall.  
"Don't cry Smistress, don't cry" Will said as he stood up, handed her the roses and took up a Kleenex from his pocket to wipe her tears away.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist while looking deep into her hazelcolored eyes that always got him weak in the knees.  
"Karen I'm in love with you" he said, making a statement. "I have been for quite some time now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was Hatlawyer, but if I had you would never have told me all the things you did and I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. I know that you're in love with me too. I got so happy when you said that to me and I could hardly contain myself. I'm sorry that I kissed you yesterday without telling you but ..." he was cut off by Karen who pressed her lips against his.  
She stretched her arms up and wrapped them around his neck pulling him down and kissed him deeply.  
He was surprised first but it didn't take more than two seconds for him to respond to her kiss.  
Finally they parted for air as Karen said with tears still falling from her eyes.  
"I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be you so badly."

--------------------------------------------------

A/N I know I know, not so good but it's an end.. finally .. R&R Please


End file.
